1. Field
Generally, the present application relates to modular electrical components, and more specifically to modular ground fault circuit interrupter receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical wiring systems in residential, commercial and industrial environments typically include a plurality of electrical devices interconnected by a plurality of conductors supplying power from a power disconnect (e.g., a circuit breaker) to the electrical devices. Examples of such electrical devices include receptacles, switches, and lighting fixtures. Typically, the electrical devices are wired to the conductors by licensed electricians.
Many different reasons may arise in which replacement of such electrical devices may be desired. The obvious reason being replacing broken devices. Another reason may be to change the color of such devices to blend in with the decor of a particular area.
Current electrical codes require that certain branch circuits in electrical wiring systems include circuit interrupting devices, e.g., circuit interrupting receptacles and circuit breakers, which are designed to interrupt power to various loads, such as household appliances, consumer electrical products and branch circuits. For example, electrical codes require electrical circuits in home bathrooms and kitchens to be equipped with ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) protection. Presently available GFCI devices include sense circuitry to detect the occurrence of ground faults, and a trip mechanism to mechanically open (or break) conductive paths between line and load conductors when a ground fault is detected. A test button is provided to test the trip mechanism and sense circuitry. Such GFCI devices are resettable after they are tripped using a reset button which mechanically resets the open conductive paths. Since such GFCI devices are mechanically reset, if the sense circuitry, for example, is non-operational, the device can continue to function as a standard receptacle when reset. An example of a presently available GFCI device is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,894, which is incorporated herein by reference.
As noted, circuit interrupting devices when tripped open conductive paths between line and load conductors so that power supplied to any electrical devices connected to the load side of the circuit interrupting device no longer are supplied power. One recent development in circuit interrupting technology involves preventing the circuit interrupting device from resetting if the sense circuitry and/or trip mechanism are non-operational. However, if the device is not operating properly and cannot be reset, the various electrical devices (e.g., receptacles, switches and lighting fixtures) connected to the load side of the circuit interrupting device are no longer supplied with electrical power. As a result, such devices cannot be used until the non-operational circuit interrupting device is replaced, preferably by a licensed electrician.